Moero! Giafaito Damashii
Moero! Giafaito Damashii (燃えろ！ギアファイト魂) is the first episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It is originally aired in Japan on October 7, 2001. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: Kouya Marino dreams of being a Crush Gear Fighting champion, just like his older brother Yuhya Marino, who died shortly after becoming the Asian Crush Gear Champion. The Tobita Crush Gear Club is facing extinction when their star player Takeshi Manganji quits the club and forms his own, taking all of the members with him. Kouya tries to prove his worth by challenging Takeshi to a duel. Plot The episode (as well as the anime) opens with a Gear Fight between the Asia Cup champion, Yuhya Marino and the European Cup champion, Harry Gamble. Then it shows Kouya wakes up from his sleep, only to find out that he is late for an important match at the Tobita Clubhouse. At the clubhouse, the key club members are waiting for him as it is his turn to battle with Tetsuya, one of the members of the club. Since Kouya does not show up, he is about to be disqualified, but Lilika suggests that they wait for him while allowing other pair to have a match. Kouya arrives late at the clubhouse when he is told by Gomano, the club manager that he is disqualified and compares Kouya's competance to that of his late brother. However, Takeshi intervenes and lets Kouya join the club, but with one conditon - Kouya has to battle with him and that his Gear stays in the Crush Gear ring for a minute. Kouya accepts his offer and battles with him. During the match, Takeshi manipulates his Gear, Gougetsu so that he appears to lose the match to Kouya. Kouya is overjoyed for his victory against Takeshi and rushes to La Mere du Marino to tell his mother about it. Meanwhile, Takeshi meets Lilika at the clubhouse's office and tells her he is no longer related to the Tobita Club. Later, Kouya receives a phone call from Tetsuya that all of the members left the Tobita Club, much to his shock. As he arrives at the clubhouse, he finds out from Lilika that Takeshi quit the Tobita Club and brought all the other members to his newly formed club, resulting in Kouya becoming the only member of the club. Also, Takeshi turned his Gear down and lost the game on purpose. Kouya then rushes to Takeshi’s house and sees him and the rest of the club members there. He begs Takeshi to join back the club, only to be pushed backed by Gomano and Momita into the heavy rain. Takeshi explains to him the reason he left the club - he is tired of the obsession of everyone in the club towards Yuhya, and Kouya's attitudes of not caring about anything and being a latecomer. Later, Lilika approaches Kouya and brings him home. At Kouya’s house, he remembers a Crush Gear that his brother once showed to him before, the Garuda Eagle. Determined, Kouya takes the Gear with him. That night, the opening ceremony of the Manganji Club is held at the Manganji Hills. Mr. Manganji then declares the Manganji Club open and congratulates his son, telling him that it is Takeshi's time to conquer the world like his father did. Takeshi replies to his father that he will not disappoint him and the Manganji Group. Takeshi is about to start an exhibition game with French champion, Bernard Stellan until Kouya steps in and challenges the former into a Gear Fight without any fancy tricks (like what he did in the clubhouse). Mr. Manganji asks for Kouya's name, in which Kouya replies so. Takeshi tells his father that Kouya is the younger brother of Yuhya Marino, the Asia Cup champion four years ago. Mr. Manganji remembers Yuhya as a professional Gear Fighter and suggests Takeshi to fight Kouya. Although Takeshi is reluctant at first, he accepts the challenge after his father heard Kouya saying "no fancy tricks". The battle is held at the top of the building, where the unfinished Crush Gear ring for the Manganji Club is located. With Momita, Gomano and another boy accompanying them, they start the Gear Fight. In the middle of the match, it is revealed that Garuda Eagle has a hairline crack in one of the gears. The fight is so intense that fire is formed in the ring, and both of the Gears (Garuda Eagle and Gougetsu) are thrown out of the ring. While Takeshi manages to catch his Gear, Kouya nearly falls off the building when doing so. Luckily he is saved by the unknown boy. As Takeshi leaves the place by helicopter, he tells Kouya that he must enter the tournament if he wants a rematch. Kouya then vows to meet him in the tournament someday. The episode ends with Kouya pointing out to a flying helicopter where Takeshi is riding. Trivia * The Prologue cutscene in Crush Gear Turbo - Gear Champion League is loosely based on this episode. * This is the first time the misspelling of "Crush Gear" as "Crash Gear" as seen in the Manganji Hills' signboard. * It is unknown why Kouya and Takeshi want to have a battle at the top of Manganji Hills, even though they can do so at the Crush Gear ring in the hall where the opening ceremony takes place. It is probably Takeshi's suggestion, since it is implied in the English dub that he is the one who suggests to fight there after he taunts Kouya by mentally saying "Come on!". * The character in the center of the ring is the kanji 覇 (ha), meaning "supremacy" in Japanese (although Takeshi states that it represents his grandfather's name). ** It is revealed in episode 27 that he has a grandfather who is still alive. It probably means that Takeshi is referring to his other grandfather when he said that the ring atop the building is "filled with his spirit" in the English dub. * The whole ring (and possibly the building) is not burnt down despite the fire being formed during the battle. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)